Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure
Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure (美少女戦士プリキュア Bishōjo senshi purikyua) is an unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure franchise. It is produced by Toei Animation, written, and directed by Summer Legacy/21moon24, also written by Naoko Takeuchi, and co-directed by Chiaki Kon. The themes are planets and other celestial bodies. Speculation from the directors and writers Synopsis Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure episodes 1000 years ago, the Earth wasn't the only inhabited planet in our solar system, but that changed when the Dark Kingdom attacked. The moon had a furnishing life and ruled over the basis of the outside from Earth but once this kingdom during it's prime; The Silver Millennium was destroyed all was lost but Queen Serenity was able to reincarnate all that lived during the Silver Millennium to our times. 9 of the people reincarnated were destined to be PreCure. Now, a girl named Usagi and her friends must save the world from the Dark Kingdom (and its minions, youma) and maybe bring back the Moon Kingdom (including the other kingdoms). Their other mission is to find their Princess and protect her. Characters Pretty Cures Tsukino Usagi (月野雪乃 Tsukino Usagi) / Cure Moon (キュアムーン Kyua Mūn) Info is coming soon Mizuno Ami (みずのあみ Mizuno Ami) / Cure Mercury (水銀を治す Kyua Mercuri) Info is coming soon Hino Rei (日野レイ Hino Rei) / Cure Mars (キュアマーズ Kyua Māzu) Info is coming soon Kino Makoto (キノマコト Kino Makoto) / Cure Jupiter (木星を治す Kyua Jupita) Info is coming soon Aino Minako (アイノミナコ Aino Minako) / Cure Venus ''"V"'' (治療金星 Kyua Vu~īnasu "Vu~ī") Info is coming soon The Moon Kingdom and other allies Queen Serenity (クイーンセレニティ Kuīnsereniti) The queen of the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium. She's the mother Princess Serenity. and gave her own life using the Silver Crystal to reincarnate everyone and seal away the Dark Kingdom for a temporary amount of time. Luna (ルナ Runa) Luna is a female black cat fairy (originally a kemonomimi) that gives the Pretty Cures their Pretty Planet Compacts and luminous links. She ends her sentences with "-Una~" or "-Lu~" Artemis (アルテミス Arutemisu) Despite having a feminine name Artemis is a male white cat fairy (originally a kemonomimi) that was/is Cure Venus's companion/helper. He ends his sentences with "-Te~" or "Mis~" Chiba Mamoru (千葉守 Chiba Mamoru) / Tuxedo Mask (タキシードマスク Takishīdo Kamen) A mysterious masked man by night, a cold but handsome high school student by day. Mamoru searches for the Silver Crystal meanwhile helping the PreCure in their battle. He may or may not have feelings for Usagi. The Dark Kingdom The enemies on the hunt for the Silver Crystal and total domination of the universe. Metalia (マティアニア Matiania) / "The Great Ruler" (偉大なる支配者 Idainaru shihai-sha) The mastermind behind the Silver Millennium's destruction and the leader of the Dark Kingdom, but since it (Metalia) was sealed it used Metalia as its puppet. Queen Beryl (クイーンベリル Kuīnberiru) The head henchman of Metalia and Metalia speaks through Queen Beryl. Beryl fell in love with Prince Endymion and clearly believes that Tuxedo Mask is Prince Endymion. Jadeite (玉石 Jadeitu) The head of the Four Heavenly Kings and the first one to go. He falls in love with Rei (one-sided) and that becomes his downfall during a fight between him and the PreCure. Queen Beryl finishes him off like Zoisite. His ruling element is fire and just collected energy. Nephrite (ネフライト Nefuraito) Jadeite's successor in a sense and one of the Four Heavenly Kings. Nephrite falls in love with Naru who returns his feelings, but he soon dies at the hand of Zoisite and Kunzite. Nephrite's ruling elements are electricity and air. His job was to find the Silver Crystal, but failed. Zoisite (ゾイサイト Zoisaito) Zoisite is the most flamboyant of the Four Heavenly Kings and was in a relationship with Kunzite, but it's more emotionally romantic than physical. (i.e they never kissed nor did "it" but they have held hands and embraced) He does later on reject Kunzite after he develops feelings for not 1 but 2 different girls, Makoto and Ami. Zoisite later on is killed by Queen Beryl because he harmed Tuxedo Mask trying to get the Chrome Crystals. Zoisite's job was to find the Chrome Crystals and retrieve them using the Dark Topaz. His ruling elements is water and Earth. Kunzite (クンツァイト Kuntsu~aito) Kunzite is the final member of the Four Heavenly Kings. He was in a relationship with Zoisite for a huge chunk of the story, but after they break-up he decides to go after Cure Venus trying to prove himself to be the head of the Four Heavenly Kings but after he falls in love with Minako he goes through a slight change of heart but he still tries to kill the PreCure regardless. He is defeated by Princess Cure Moon when she is going to stop Queen Beryl. Youma(s) (あなた Youma) Monsters created by the Dark Kingdom to harvast energy. They are born from the dark energy/thoughts of someone and can only be turned so dark into a youma with the assistance of one of the Four Heavenly Kings, Queen Beryl, or Metalia. Youma(s) in the first 18 episodes (Usagi's introduction up to Makoto's Premier episode) are monsters that literally are born from a person (i.e Naru's mom coughs/vomits one up; all are "born" that way for the aforementioned time) and the monster will hide the "parent" and disguise as them. After episode 19 (Makoto's premier), the person turns into the youma thus needing to be healed. Minor Characters Osaka Naru (大阪鳴 Osaka Naru) Usagi's childhood friend whose mom owns Usa-P. However, Naru is from Osaka thus the ironic last-name. Umino Gurio (海野ぐりお Umino Gurio) Umino is the stereotypical nerd and somewhat of a friend to Usagi. Umino has a crush on Naru and it's very, very obvious. MORE TO COME. Items Pretty Planet Compacts (プリティプラネットコンパクト Puritipuranettokonpakuto) The transformation items of the PreCure. luminous links (発光リンク Hakkō rinku) The activators, but they can be used to summon other items such as Ami's Computer or the Luna Pen. PreCure Make Up Items (プリキュアメークアップアイテム Purikyuamēkuappuaitemu) The transformation appliers. Each girl gets a different one according to them such as Usagi uses lipstick and/or Ami uses a eyeshadow applicator. Moon Wand (ムーンウォンド Mūn'u~ondo) This is a Cure Moon and moon royalty only weapon that can be used with the Silver Crystal The Silver Crystal (シルバークリスタル Shirubākurisutaru) The Silver Crystal is made up of the Chrome crystals and the tears of moon royalty. Anyone can use it and it's very powerful. Disguise Pens (変装ペン Hensō pen) The disguise pens are used by the PreCure to disguise themselves, but can only be summoned by inserting the respective luminous link. Locations .... Media/Merchandise Movie(s) ..... Soundtrack Album(s) ..... Vocal Album(s) * Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure Vocal Album I - Both version of OP, both versions of ED, 5 Character vocal themes (Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako), La Solider, a group song consisting of the pretty cure, Mascots duet character song, and Joō No Negai (Sung by Koyama Mami). * Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure Vocal Album II - 18 character vocal themes (Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Cure Moon, Cure Mercury, Cure Mars, Cure Jupiter, Cure Venus, Mamoru/Tuxedo Mask, Luna, Artemis, Four Heavenly Kings, Beryl, Queen Serenity, Naru + Umino, and the Pretty Cure team together + Tuxedo Mask + The mascots/faries + Queen Serenity) Trivia Other Category:Series Category:Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure